L'esprit de la confession
by Komachu
Summary: Un esprit au pouvoir extraordinaire veille sur le monde de beyblade et en a assez de les voir tourner autour du pot en se qu'il s'agit d'amour, alors elle décide d'agir à sa manière. Attention Yaoi : RyuKyo, Kenta x Yu, King x Masamune, MadoGin et TsuKaru
1. L'esprit de la confession

**Moi : Coucou !**

 **Kyoya : Oh non pas encore !**

 **Moi : Et si ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Je te préviens que si tu fais ce à quoi je pense...**

 **Ryuga : Trop tard !**

 **Kyoya : Ne m'approche pas !**

 **Moi : *soupir* Ryuga ?**

 **Ryuga : J'ai compris c'est bon, Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade Metal Fight.**

 **Moi : Merci ! Et maintenant...**

 **Kyoya : *Gloups***

 **Moi : On va bien rigoler...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Pdv ?_

Bonjour ! Moi c'est Mizukie, et je suis l'esprit gardien de se monde. J'ai le pouvoir de lire dans les cœurs des gens, en fait, il me suffit de désigner une personne et un livre de sa couleur préférée avec un cœur rouge sort de son corps et il me suffit de le lire. À l'intérieur on peut voir les sentiments et les émotions des gens. Je peux aussi voir leurs souvenirs, la personne qu'ils aiment et même leur orientation sexuelle. J'adore ce pouvoir, en plus personne ne peut me voir ^^, sauf si je le désire je peux aussi me faire passer pour une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher Némésis de revenir et ce, malgré tous mes pouvoirs. En ce moment même je suis à côté de Ryuga qui se bat seul contre Némésis ! Non mais franchement, quelle idée stupide ! Et évidemment Ryuga se fait battre. Les autres arrivent et eux non plus ne me voient pas, franchement j'adore mes pouvoirs ^^. Ryuga se relève et il... Donne son fragment d'étoile à Kenta ?! Il... Il va mourir ! Non ! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir après ça !

 _Pdv Ryuga_

J'ai donné mon fragment d'étoile à Kenta et ai commencé à partir dans un nuage de fumée jusqu'à ce que...

? : Ryuga.

Ryuga : Hein ? Qui me parle ?!

? : Ryuga, tu ne mourras pas, je vais te ramener.

Ryuga : Pourquoi ?

? : Je ne peux pas te laisser après cet acte de gentillesse et d'héroïsme.

Ryuga : Vous pourriez retirer le mot "gentillesse"?

? : Tu ne changeras jamais, mais je ne te ramène qu'à quelques conditions.

Ryuga : C'est-à-dire ?

?: Ravale ta fierté et soit un peu plus sociable.

Ryuga : Quoi ?!

Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux... Mais ça vaut bien de vivre non ? En tout cas je l'espère !

? : Tu m'as bien entendu.

Ryuga : Mmph, très bien je vais essayer...

? : Parfait ! On se revoie plus tard alors !

Je perdis connaissance. À mon réveil j'étais dans un lit avec, à mon chevet, une jeune fille... Transparente ?! C'est un fantôme ou quoi ?!

? : Re-Bonjours Ryuga, ne t'en fais pas je suis bel et bien un esprit mais je ne te veux aucun mal.

Ryuga : Euh... Comment ça "re-bonjour"?

? : Bah oui, c'est moi que tu as entendu tout à l'heure.

Ryuga : C'est toi qui m'a ramené ?!

? : Oui c'est moi. ^^

Ryuga : Mais comment t'as fait pour me ramener ?!

? : Je m'appelle Mizukie et je suis l'esprit qui veille sur ce monde. Mais malgré tous mes pouvoirs, je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher Némésis de revenir mais j'ai pris un malin plaisir à vous observer et à vous aidez de temps en temps...

Ryuga : Comment ça ? Tu nous as observés tout ce temps ?!

Mizukie : Oui, mais les humains ne peuvent pas me voir, à moins que je ne le veuille comme je l'ai fait avec toi.

Ryuga : Mais pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ?

Mizukie : Parce qu'après ce dernière acte, je ne pouvais pas te laisser et puis... J'ais un plan pour la suite des aventures de tout le monde.

Ryuga : C'est-à-dire ?

Mizukie : Tu le sauras en temps voulu.^^

Ryuga : Mouais... Et sinon, quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ?

Mizukie : Et bien... Il va te falloir encore quelques jours avant de pouvoir te lever et puis si on compte ton bras cassé, ton entorse à la cheville et tes quelques côtes cassées, sans compter les bleus et les coupures, il faudra que tu restes ici quelques semaines tout au plus.

Génial, je vais devoir rester ici avec cet esprit pendant presque 1 mois, je sens que je vais m'éclater... -_-'

 _Pdv Mizukie_

J'ai hâte que Ryuga soit rétabli, parce la j'en ai vraiment marre ! Il croit qu'en même pas que j'ai jamais lu son livre du cœur ?! Enfin, si il sait ce que c'est, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que... Euh... Bon, j'ai lu les livres du cœur de presque tout le monde dans la bande de Gingka. J'ai lu celui de Kyoya, celui de Kenta, Yu, Gingka, Masamune, King, Tsubasa et depuis, je les observe tous, mais ça fait des lustres que je les observe et j'en ai marre de les voir se tourner autour. J'ai décidé d'agir. Mais j'avoue que pour Kyoya et Ryuga la situation est plus compliquée. Enfin bref, dans environ 1 mois, ça sera le moment des confessions. On va bien rigoler ! ^^

* * *

 **Moi : Voilà ! Review please !**

 **Ryuga : C'est tout ?**

 **Moi : En tout cas pour aujourd'hui oui.**

 **Ryuga : Pourquoi ?**

 **Moi : Bon déjà de 1 : JE SUIS MALADE OK ?! Et de 2 : Hier j'ai eu des soucis technique donc je n'ais rien pu poster hier ok ?!**

 **Ryuga : Ok ok !**

 **Gingka : Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire la nous ?**

 **Moi : Bah, vous verrez bien**

 **Kyoya : Je crains le pire...**

 **Moi : Oui tu peux, à la prochaine tout le monde !**


	2. L'esprit bidon

**Moi : Re coucou !**

 **Ryuga : Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ?!**

 **Moi : Parce que je t'adore ! oQo**

 **Ryuga : Vraiment bizarre...**

 **Moi : Je ne suis pas bizarre, je suis juste fan de Yaoi.**

 **Ryuga : Justement c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur.**

 **Moi : Bon tu le fais se Disclamer ? On a pas toute la journée !**

 **Ryuga : Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade Metal Fight.**

 **Moi : Et ben voilà quand tu veux ! Et c'est repartie !**

 **Ryuga : Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me faire ?!**

 **Moi : Qui ? Mizukie ?**

 **Ryuga : Arrête, tout le monde sait que c'est toi représenté dans tes fic, que se soit dans celle-ci ou dans euh...Shugo Chara ?**

 **Moi : Comment t'as deviné ?! O_O**

 **Ryuga : Passons...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai recueilli Ryuga, oui bon,"soigné" Ryuga, aujourd'hui il va essayer de se lever et de marcher, il faut bien passer par là à un moment ou à un autre... Il est encore tôt quand j'entre dans la chambre de Ryuga en traversant la porte, ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter un peu du fait que je sois un esprit non ? ^^ J'entre dans sa chambre et me rend compte qu'il dort encore... Et si je rejetais un œil à son livre du cœur ? Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas lu, je pointai mon doigt sur Ryuga et un livre noir avec un cœur rouge sortit de la poitrine de Ryuga. Sur le livre il y avait écrit en écriture doré :" _Ryuga Atsuka"._ Je commençai à le feuilleter, mmh... Il n'y a pas grand chose de changer... Kenta est devenu un véritable ami et que ses sentiments envers (non je ne le dirais pas avant le grand final !) se renforcent et qu'il lui manque. ^^ Il est vraiment amoureux, c'est mignon ! Mmh ? On dirait qu'L-Drago aussi lui manque, ça se comprend, retirer sa toupie à un bladeur c'est cruel mais...Je préfère ne pas lui dire que j'ai retrouvé L-Drago pour le moment... Il se réveille, je ferais mieux de remettre son livre à sa place dans son corps. Après le petit déjeuner je commence la rééducation avec Ryuga, jusqu'ici tout se passe bien. Et bien on dirait que d'ici 2 semaines, je pourrai mettre mon plan à exécution !^^ Enfin ! Parce que là j'en ai plus qu'assez, j'ai jeté un œil sur Gingka et les autres et c'est le chaos total ! Kyoya est en dépression ! Il croit que Ryuga est mort ! Il ne fait même plus de combat beyblade depuis sa soit disante mort ! Il faut que l'on fasse vite ! Sinon... Je crains le pire...

 **2 semaines plus tard...**

Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, ce matin je réveille Ryuga avec un seau d'eau froide, oui je sais, je suis suicidaire, ^^ surtout maintenant qu'il peut courir mais bon, je suis un esprit ! Il ne peut rien me faire alors je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour ça, une fois réveillé, je claque des doigts et Ryuga se retrouve habillé de ses vêtements habituels.

Ryuga : Pourquoi m'as-tu habillé ?

Mizukie : Aujourd'hui est un jour trèèèssssss spécial. ^^

Ryuga : Je crains le pire...

Je claquai encore des doigts et cette fois, je fis apparaître Madoka, Gingka, Tsubasa, King, Masamune, Yu, Kenta, Hikaru et Kyoya. Ils dormaient tous, alors je fis apparaître un mégaphone puis je parlai à Ryuga avant de les réveiller.

Mizukie : Je te conseil de te boucher les oreilles.

Puis je me mis à crier dans le mégaphone.

Mizukie : RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS BANDE DE PARESSEUX !

Tous : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Kyoya : On est ou là ?!

Mizukie : Chez moi. ^^

Gingka : Zzzzz...Hamburger...

Mizukie : Sérieusement ? Même le coup du mégaphone n'a pas suffit ?

Madoka : Bah...

Mizukie : Bon ok, je sais quoi faire : OH MON DIEU ! UN HAMBURGER GÉANT !

Gingka : OU CA ?! OU CA ?!

Tous : -_-'

Ryuga : Il ne changera jamais...

Kenta : Ryuga !

Kenta se jeta sur lui, tout le monde avait l'air choqué, j'avoue que... Il était censé être mort depuis presque 1 mois maintenant alors...

Kenta : Tu es vivant !

Ryuga : Oui je suis vivant...

Gingka : Mais comment ?!

Mizukie : C'est moi qui l'ai ramené. ^^

Masamune : Comment ça "ramené"?

Mizukie : Commençons par le commencement : Je m'appelle Mizukie, et je suis l'esprit qui veille sur ce monde, j'ai ramené Ryuga au moment où il était entre la vie et la mort, et j'ai attendu qu'il se rétablisse assez pour commencer mon plan...

Tsubasa : Quelle plan ?

Mizukie :*sourire sadique*

Tous :*Gloups*

Kyoya : Euh...Ryuga ? Tu sais de quoi elle parle là ?

Ryuga : Non désolé, elle l'a bien évoqué quelque fois mais...

Je claquai des doigt, on entendit les verrous des portes et des fenêtres se fermer, je venais de nous enfermer dans le salon.

Kenta : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mizukie : Je nous ai enfermés voyons. ^^

Tous : Quoi ?!

Mizukie : Aujourd'hui nous allons parler d'amour.

Tous :*rougis*

Mizukie : Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si je vous ai tous rassemblés, en fait, je vous observe depuis un certain temps et j'en ai assez de vous voir vous tourner autour alors...

Tous : O_O

Mizukie : Je vois que vous avez compris. ^^

Hikaru : Vous ne pouvez pas nous forcer à dire qui nous aimons !

Mizukie : Oh mais je vais le dire pour vous. *sourire sadique*

Gingka : C-Comment ça ?

Je pointai Gingka du doigt et son livre du cœur sortit de sa poitrine, il était bleu ciel avec un cœur rouge avec écrit en doré " _Gingka Hagane_ ".

Madoka : C-Comment vous avez fait ça ?!

Mizukie : C'est un de mes pouvoirs, je peux faire sortir votre livre du cœur, dedans il y a vos souvenirs, vos sentiments, vos émotions, vos doutes, votre orientation sexuelle et le nom de la personne que vous aimez.

Tous : *rougis* O_O

Mizukie : D'ailleurs j'ai déjà lu le tient Ryuga.

Ryuga : QUOI ?!

Je sortis tous les livre du cœur un par un de tout le monde jusqu'à en faire une belle pile que je mis sur mon bureau.

Mizukie : Bon par qui vais-je commencer... Mmh... Hikaru !

Hikaru : O_O

Mizuki : Voyons voir...

Je pris le livre bleu pâle avec le cœur rouge et le feuilletai.

Mizukie : Hikaru rejoue au beyblade quand on croit que personne ne regarde, elle est hétéro et amoureuse-

Hikaru : Stop !

Mizukie : Très bien, très bien hi hi ! De toute façon je révélerais tout à la fin.^^

Tous : O_O

Mizukie : Allons au plus intéressent, Ryuga !

Ryuga : Il en est hors de question !

Mizukie : Oh si ! J'ai beaucoup de chose à révéler...^^

Je pris le livre de Ryuga et commençai à le feuilleter.

Mizukie : Ryuga a un petit frère qu'il croit mort-

Ryuga : Comment ça "croit mort"?

Mizukie : Tu m'as bien entendu. ^^ Ryuto est vivant.

Gingka : Ryuto ?! On l'a croisé en Afrique ! Alors comme ça c'est ton petit frère ?^^

Ryuga : Quand tout ça sera terminé, je partirai en Afrique le chercher...

Mizukie : Passons... L-Drago lui manque, d'ailleurs le voici.

Je fis apparaître L-Drago devant Ryuga qui le prit directement.

Mizukie : Bon, ensuite...Ryuga est g-

Ryuga : Pas un mot de plus !

Mizukie : Il en est hors de question, je veux que tout le monde le sache. ^^

Il essaya de me couvrir la bouche mais il passa à travers moi, quelle idiot parfois !^^

Ryuga : Esprit à la c** !

Mizukie : Et maintenant...

Ryuga : Grrr!

Mizukie : Ryuga est gay !

Tous : O_O

Gingka : Ryuga ?!

Ryuga : *rougis*Je te hais !

Mizukie : Moi aussi je t'aime bien. ^^

Je vis un petit sourire se former sur le visage de Kyoya, c'est vrai que pour lui c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Mizukie : Et pour finir, lui aussi est amoureux !^^

Yu : Ryugi ?!

Ryuga : *rougis* La ferme !

Mizukie : Passons au livre suivant ! Mmh... Masamune !

Masamune : Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Je pris le livre vert clair avec le cœur rouge et le feuilletai.

Mizukie : Masamune est bisexuel.

Gingka : Masamune ! Toi aussi !

Masmune : TT_TT Pourquoi êtes-vous si cruel...

Mizukie : Je pourrais être pire si tu me mets en colère.

Masamune : C'est impossible d'être encore plus cruel que toi en se moment !

Mizukie : Je pourrais effacer tout les hamburgers de la planète. ^^

Masamune et Gingka : Non !

Mizukie : Tant que vous ne me mettez pas en colère...^^*

Masamune : Continue je t'en pris...^^'

Mizukie : Voilà quand tu veux^^. Bon...O_O

Masamune : Quoi ?

Mizukie : Au niveau du cerveau...

Masamune : Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon cerveau ?

Mizukie : Y a que des pages blanches ! O_O

Masamune : Qui signifie ?

King : Masamune... -_-'

Yu : Ça signifie que t'es encore plus idiot qu'on le pensait !^^

Masamune : Je suis pas idiot !

Yu : Compte jusqu'à 10 !

Masamune : Ah ! Facile ! 1... 2... 3... Euh... 4 ! 5... Euh...

Tous : -_-'

Mizukie : Passons ce chapitre... Voyons voir... O_O

Masamune : Quoi encore ?

Mizukie : Comment peut-on être amoureux en étant aussi idiot ?!

Masamune : *rougis* J-Je suis pas amoureux ! E-Et je suis pas idiot !

Tous : _Il se trahit lui même...-_-'_

Mizukie : Passons à quelqu'un d'autre parce que je sens que je vais m'évanouir si je continue à lire des idioties pareilles... -_-'

Masamune : Hé !

Mizukie : Tiens tiens passons à Tsubasa.

Tsubasa : Oh oh... O_O

Mizukie : Tu fais bien de le dire. ^^

Je pris le livre violet avec un cœur rouge et le feuilletai.

Mizukie : Rien de très intéressent... Il est hétéro, il adore son aigle qu'il a appelé comme sa toupie et il aime quelqu'un.

Ryuga : Si je comprend bien tout le monde aime quelqu'un... -_-'

Mizukie : Mmh... Oui ^^ C'est bien pour ça que je vous ai fait venir non ?

Ryuga : Je vais te tuer !

Mizukie : Tu ne peux pas vu que je suis déjà en quelque sorte un fantôme. ^^

Ryuga : Sale garce !

Mizukie : ^^ Bon maintenant à Madoka !

Madoka : O_O'

Je pris le livre rose au cœur rouge et le lis.

Mizukie : Un amour un peu évident non ?^^

Madoka : *rougis* T-Tais toi !

Gingka : De quoi vous parlez ? ^^

Madoka :*rougis* Rien !

Tous sauf Gingka et Madoka : _C'est à se demander comment il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte... -_-'_

Mizukie : Ok tout le monde ! A qui le tour ?^^

* * *

 **Moi : Voila Review please ! ^^**

 **Ryuga : Ça se finit vraiment comme ça ?**

 **Moi : Ouaip le reste sera dans le chapitre 3.**

 **Ryuga : Ouf !**

 **Moi : Sauf que j'ais déjà commencé à l'écrire. ^^**

 **Ryuga : Merde !**

 **Moi : À plus tout le monde ! ^^**


	3. La meilleur partie du plan

**Moi : Je suis de retour !**

 **Ryuga : T'en a pas déjà assez fait comme ça ?!**

 **Moi : Mmh...Non !^^J'en profite pour dire merci à Mayshea pour tes review et tes question d'action ou vérité elles sont parfaite !^^ Mais je n'ais pas encore assez de question pour poster la fic alors j'attend que d'autre personne poste des review sur action ou vérité, en attendant merci ! Et ne t'en fais pas le tour de Yu arrive bientôt. ^^**

 **Yu : Ouais !^^**

 **Moi : Pas de glace !**

 **Yu : Ouinnnn ! TT_TT**

 **Moi : Je t'en donne si tu fais le disclamer. ^^**

 **Yu : Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade metal Fight ! Je veux mes glaces !**

 **Moi : Le camion arrive,bon ben,bonne lecture et toi Yu ne te rend pas malade, j'ais besoin de toi pour la suite.**

 **Yu : *mange* Mmh mmh !**

 **Moi : -_-'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Mizukie : Bon... À qui le tour ? Mmh...

Yu : Moi moi moi !

Mizukie : Sérieusement ?

Yu : Non pas pour que tu lises mon livre ! Moi je veux LIRE les livres des autres !^^

Mizukie : Il en est hors de question. -_-

Yu : Maieuh... S'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît s'te-

Mizukie : STOP ! Je te donne 1 tonne de glaces si tu t'arrêtes !

Yu : Yeahhhhhh !

Mizukie : Bon, à qui le tour ? Gingka !

Gingka : Non ! Pitié tout sauf ça !

Je pris le livre bleu ciel avec le cœur rouge et commençai à lire.

Mizukie : Ton adoration pour les hamburgers dépasse l'entendement... -_-'

Gingka : HAMBURGER... OQO

Tous : -_-'

Mizukie : Mmh... J'avais des doutes mais là au moins j'en suis sûr. ^^

Gingka : *rougis* À-À quelle page es-tu ?

Mizukie : Celle de l'être aimé pourquoi ?^^

Gingka devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Madoka... Difficile à dire ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, j'avais l'impression que c'était un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de curiosité.

Mizukie : Attend... Je croyais que ta mère était morte !O_O

Gingka : Bah non, enfin j'espère. é_è

Madoka : Tu l'as jamais connu ?!

Gingka : Papa a jamais voulu m'en parler.

Mizukie : Faudra lui en toucher 2 mots une fois parti... Mmh, à part ça il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant... Passons à quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi pas Yu tiens ?

Yu : *mange* Mmph mmh mmph !

Mizukie : Toujours dans la glace hein ? -_-' Tant pis je vais le lire quand même !^^

Yu : *mange* Mmh !

Je pris le livre orange avec un cœur rouge et le lis à voix haute.

Mizukie : Alors... Il n'a jamais connu ses parents car il était dans un orphelinat quand Doji l'a amené à la Nébuleuse Noire.

Kenta : Yu...

Yu : ...

Mizukie : ... O_O

Kenta : Quoi ?

Yu :*rougis*

Mizukie : Euh... Yu est bi lui aussi...

Tous : O_O

Yu :*siffle*

Mizukie : Passons... -_- Oula!

Yu : Quoi?

Mizukie : Ta page sur ce que tu adores fait plusieurs chapitres ! O_O

Yu : Hé hé... ^^

Tsubasa : Et qu'est-ce qu'il adore ?

Mizukie : Les bonbons, les gâteaux, la barbe à papa, les glaces, les céréales, les biscuits, le sucre, les-

Tsubasa : Ok ok ok ! On va pas y passer toute la nuit non plus... -_-'

Yu : Et aussi les bananes, les sucettes, les auto-tamponneuses, Gingkie et Kéké, Tsutsu, Maka, Masamumu, les fêtes foraines, les-

Mizukie : C'est bon ça va on a compris !

Si ça continue on n'en finira jamais et je ne pourrais jamais atteindre la fin de mon plan !

Mizukie : Passons à quelqu'un d'autre... Qui reste t'il ?

Yu : Il reste Yoyo, Kéké et King !

Kyoya : Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo !

Yu : D'accord Yoyo. ^^

Kyoya : Mmph...

Mizukie : A toi King !

King : Oh non... O_O

Mizukie : Oh si !^^

Je pris le livre rouge au cœur de la même couleur et commençai ma lecture. Je préfère garder le meilleur livre pour la fin, après tout ce couple est tellement bien ! Je sens qu'il fera des étincelles !^^

Mizukie : King aussi est gay !

Madoka : Lui aussi ?! D'ailleurs tu ne nous a pas dit si Gingka était gay.

Mizukie : Ah oui c'est vrai, ne t'en fais pas, il est hétéro. ^^

Gingka : Pourquoi tu lui dis de ne pas s'en faire ?

Madoka : *rougis* Pour rien !

Tous sauf Gingka et Madoka : -_-'

Mizukie : À part le fait que King est amoureux en plus d'être gay je ne vois pas grand chose... Mais quand même...

King : Quand même quoi hein ?! Tu n'en as pas déjà assez fait avec tes stupides bouquins du cœur là !

Mizukie : Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi stu-

King : STOP !

Mizukie : T'as pas tort, ça serait trop évident si je le dis. ^^

Tous : _Comme si sa ne l'était pas déjà..._ -_-'

Mizukie : À Kenta maintenant. ^^

Kenta : Oh non...

Je pris le livre jaune avec le cœur rouge et l'ouvris.

Mizukie : *soupir* Toi aussi Kenta...

Kenta :*rougis* Q-Quoi ?

Mizukie : Fais pas l'innocent, toi aussi tu es gay Kenta.

Gingka : Kenta aussi !

Kenta : Désolé Gingka.

Mizukie : Mis à part, lui aussi est amoureux mais sinon rien de particulier.

Kenta :*rougis*

Mizukie : Et maintenant le meilleur pour la fin : Kyoya Tategami !^^

Ryuga : _Enfin !_

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser en lisant ce livre !^^ Je pris le livre vert foncé et le feuilletai.

Mizukie : Tu ne leur as pas dit ?^^

Kyoya : Pour quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je devrais leur dire de si important hein ?!

Mizukie : Hé te braque pas ! Je parlais de ton petit frère !

Kyoya : Ah ça... Non je ne leur en ai pas parlé.

Yu : Yoyo a un petit frère ?!

Mizukie : Ouaip !^^ Il s'appelle Kakeru ! Et c'est tout l'opposé de son frère, comme toi Yu !^^

Yu : J'ai du mal à imaginer Yoyo avec un frère comme moi !^^

Kyoya : Ne m'appelle pas Yo-

Mizukie : Continuons, mmh... Rien que je ne savais déjà...

Hikaru : C'est-à-dire ?-_-

Mizukie : Mmh, du genre : Kyoya est gay.

Tous : O_O

Gingka : Kyoya ?!

Kyoya : Oui quoi ?!

Yu : J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Yoyo !^^

Kyoya : La ferme !

Mizukie : Dernier petit détail à dire^^

Kyoya : Il en est hors de quest-

Mizukie : Kyoya est amoureux !^^

Tous : O_O

Kyoya : *rougis* Va au diable !

Mizukie : Moi aussi je t'aime Kyoya, tout comme j'aime Ryuga. ^^

Ryuga : La ferme !

Kyoya : J'allais le dire.

Mizukie : Maintenant nous pouvons commencer la partie la plus intéressante du plan. ^^

Masamune : Parce qu'on en a pas fini ?! O_O

Mizukie : Le plus dur reste à faire... *sourire sadique*

Tous : *Gloups* O_O

* * *

J'ai un plan pour les faire se rapprocher sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, en fait je vais mettre des bouts de papier dans un bocal, il y aura 2 papiers avec le même symbole et grâce à mes pouvoirs je pourrais faire que les couples tirent le même symbole pour être ensemble durant les épreuves ! Ai-je précisé qu'il y aurait des épreuves ?^^ Ils devront récupérer leur toupie que j'aurais caché quelque part dans l'endroit semé de dangers ou je les enverrais. Je mis les papiers dans le bocal et ils tirèrent chacun un papier. Kyoya tira un papier avec un symbole noir, quand Ryuga tira le papier j'utilisai mes pouvoirs pour qu'il tire lui aussi le symbole noir. Ryuga et Kyoya sont enfin ensemble !^^ Gingka et Madoka tirèrent le symbole bleu ,Kenta et Yu le jaune, Tsubasa et Hikaru le violet et Masamune et King tirèrent le vert. Maintenant que tous les couples sont formés je peux mourir tranquille ! Enfin... Façon de parler, je ne peux pas mourir et puis... Ils ne sont pas tout à fait ensemble alors... J'ai encore du boulot...

Kyoya : À quoi ces binômes vont nous servir ?

Mizukie : Eh bien... Vous allez devoir faire équipe pour récupérer vos toupies respectives.^^

Ryuga : Génial...

Au fond il doit être super heureux d'être avec Kyoya, tu peux me dire merci !

Mizukie : Débrouillez-vous ! Bon, Gingka et Madoka, Madoka si tu veux récupérer ton ordi et Gingka ta toupie il faudra aller dans un labyrinthe.

Gingka : Je retrouverai jamais pégasus ! TT_TT

Madoka : Et moi mon ordinateur ! TT_TT

Mizukie : Tsubasa et Hikaru vous aurez besoin de ça.

Hikaru : Des bouteilles de plongée ?!

Mizukie : Vos toupies sont au fond d'un lac, bonne chance

Tsubasa et Hikaru : O_O

Mizukie : Masamune et King...

Masamune : Quoi ?

Mizukie : Vos toupies sont dans le désert, amusez-vous bien !^^

Masamune et King : O_O

Mizukie : Et pour finir, Ryuga et Kyoya...

Kyoya : Je crains le pire...

Mizukie : Vos toupies sont dans un gigantesque volcan.

Ryuga : Sérieusement ? Pff ! Ça sera facile alors.

Kyoya : Génial...

Mizukie : Bon, maintenant que les explications sont faites, je vous dis à tous bonne chance !^^

Je claquai dans mes doigts et les fis disparaître...

* * *

 **Moi : Voila ! Review please !**

 **Yu : Je vais passer des années à chercher Libra ! Je ne la retrouverais jamais ! Ouinnnn... TT_TT Méchante Mizukie...**

 **Moi : Mais tu vas la retrouver ta Libra et puis... Tu seras seul avec Kenta.^^**

 **Yu :*rougis***

 **Kenta : Ça va Yu?**

 **Yu : C'est parti pour la jungle !**

 **Kenta : Hé ! Lâche-moi, je peux marcher Yu !**

 **Moi : Il ne changera jamais...-_-'**


	4. Avec Kenta et Yu

**Moi:Nouveau chapitre!**

 **Yu:Et il sera sur nous!^^**

 **Moi:Chut!Spoil pas!**

 **Kenta:Ouais enfin le titre spoil déjà tout...**

 **Moi:Merde!O_OBon faite le disclamer...**

 **Kenta et Yu:*en choeur*Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade Metal Fight!^^**

 **Moi:Et c'est partie!^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Pdv Kenta_

Mizukie claqua dans ses doigt et Yu et moi sommes atterris dans une immense jungle,je crois que c'est la jungle amazonienne ou sont caché Libra et Sagitario.A côté de nous,des sacs avec des provisions et des sacs de couchage,accompagné de tout se dont nous auront besoin pour survivre,je vois que cet esprit avait déjà tout prévu-_-'...Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons retrouver nos toupis,Yu et moi ramassèrent nos affaire et nous partîmes à la recherche de nos toupis,je me retrouve donc seul avec Yu,j'ais déjà était seul avec lui mais la...C'est différent,il sait que j'aime quelqu'un mais il ne sait pas que c'est lui et moi je sais qu'il aime quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui c'est...Et je me sens mal à l'aise avec lui depuis cette histoire avec le livre du coeur,d'ailleure j'ais encore un peu de mal à digérer ça...Parce que,un esprit qui veille sur le monde n'a pas autre chose à faire de sa vie que de se méller de se qui ne la regarde pas?!

Yu:Hé Kéké!T'étais au courent que Ryugi était gay toi?Je me demande de qui il est amoureux^^

Kenta:Moi aussi^^Et t'était au courant que Ryuga avait un frère aussi?

Yu:Non,je me demande si il est comme le frère de Yoyo,d'ailleure j'aimerais bien le rencontrer^^

Kenta:Moi aussi si il est comme toi il doit être sympa^^

Yu:Merci Kéké^^

Nous continuons notre chemin,j'ais une étrange impression,comme quand quelqu'un nous observe...Plus on avançait et plus cette impression grandissait...La c'est sur,quelqu'un nous observe...Mais qui?

Yu:Hé Kéké,toi aussi ta cette impression d'être observé?Sa fil la chaire de poule...é_è

Kenta:Ouais,sa fait un moment déjà que j'ais cette impression,et c'est vrai que sa commence à me faire peur à moi aussi,en plus je suis déjà venu dans une jungle comme ça avec Ryuga

Yu:Ah oui?!Et il c'est passé quoi?^^

Kenta:Ben...On a croisé un-

Roooaaarrrrrrr!

Kenta et Yu:Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Yu:Un tigre!

Un tigre viens de bondir devant nous!Comme la fois ou j'était avec Ryuga!Il va nous mangeait!Sans Ryuga on va jamais s'en sortir!Attend...Ryuga à réussi à faire fuir le tigre avec un simple regard...Et si j'essayais?Après tout j'ais pas d'autre idée alors...

Kenta:*regard menacent*(Difficile d'imaginer Kenta avec un regard menacent^^)Fiche le camp!Allez!Vas t'en!

Yu:Kéké!

Tigre:Grrrrrr...

Kenta:*regard menacent*Vas t'en

A ma grande surprise,le tigre est parti...J'ais réussi!J'ais réussi à faire fuir un tigre!Comme Ryuga!Comment j'ais réussi à faire sa?!

Yu:Ta réussi Kéké!^^Comment t'as fais?!

Kenta:Et ben...Pendant qu'on traversait la jungle,Ryuga et moi avons croisé un tigre,et il a réussi à le faire fuir avec un simple regard,alors j'ais fait comme lui,et on dirait bien que ça à marché^^

Yu:Trop fort!Bien joué Kéké

Il me pris dans ses bras et moi je crois qu'en se moment je ressemble plus à une écrevisse.

Yu:Sa va Kéké?T'es tout rouge,t'es malade?

Kenta:N-Non non sa va,j'ais juste un peu chaud

Yu:D'accord...J'espère qu'on tombera pas encore sur des truc comme un tigre ou quelque chose comme sa...

Kenta:Moi aussi parce que je suis pas sur que le stratagème du regard fonctionne indéfiniment...

Yu:Pas faux,je sais pas toi,mais moi sa ma creusé l'appétit tout ça,mangeons!^^

Kenta:Maintenant que tu le dis,moi aussi je commence à avoir faim,faisons une pause.

Nous nous asseyions sur des rocher et ouvrit nos sacs . Yu trouva une note dans le siens.

 _Pour Yu_

 _Désolé Yu,mais il n'y a pas de glace dans ce sac,alors tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans glace,sans sucre et sans bonbon jusqu'à se que tu trouve Libra._

 _Bonne chance!^^_

 _Mizukie_

Yu:Elle est si cruelTT_TT

Kenta:Hé hé...^^'(pense:Il ne changera jamais-_-')

Dans les sac,il y avait des sandwich mais pas de bonbon ou de sucre,comme la dit Mizukie...Et puis,même si elle avait mis des glaces,elles auraient fondu . Une fois notre repas terminé,nous reprîmes la route,en faite,on ne sait pas trop ou l'on va,on va surtout à droite à gauche...Un peu comme avec Ryuga,mais lui il arrivait à s'orienter,je me demande comment il faisait,surtout que Mizukie ne nous a pas donné une seul instruction sur la direction à prendre,et encore moins d'indice pour trouver nos toupis...Je commence à croire que je ne reverrais jamais SagitarioTT_TT Après quelque minute de marche,nous tombons nez à nez avec un gouffre avec comme seul moyen de traverser,un tronc d'arbre . COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QU'IL Y AIT UN GOUFFRE AU BEAU MILIEU DE LA FORET?!Si on traverse,je tiens pas cher de notre peau...Attend...Ou est passé Yu?!

Yu:Bah alors Kéké?Tu viens oui ou non?

Kenta:Yu!Tu es fou?!

Yu est monter sur le tronc d'arbre et traversait comme si de rien était!Il est complètement fou!Un faux pas et il ferait une chute mortel!Une fois qu'il eu atteint l'autre côté,il me fit signe de le rejoindre,je décida de me monta sur le tronc et avança,agripper à l'arbre à quatre pattes . Je rampais sur l'arbre . Comment Yu a t'il réussi à marcher droit devant la dessus sans même avoir peur?!Une fois l'autre côté atteint,un soupir de soulagement m'échappa.

Yu:Sa va Kéké?Tu tremblais comme une feuille la dessus^^

Kenta:Comment ta fais pour traversé comme ça?!

Yu:Euh...Je sais pas,j'ais juste traversé^^

Kenta:-_-'

Nous continuons notre chemin,la nuit commence à tomber,heureusement que Ryuga m'a appris comment faire du feu,parce que Mizukie n'a pas l'air d'avoir prévu d'allumette ou de briquet...-_-'Nous trouvons une grotte et décidons d'y passer la nuit,une fois le feu allumé,nous mangeons notre repas tout en discutent.

Kenta:J'espère qu'on retrouvera bientôt Sagitario et Libra...

Yu:Ouais moi aussi Libra me manque,et j'ais pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie dans cette forêt sans glace!

Kenta:Si il y avait eu des glaces tu serais rester quoi...

Yu:Mmh...Peut-être^^

Kenta:-_-'

Yu:Mais si t'es pas la,c'est sur que même si c'était une forêt de glace je resterais pas^^

Kenta:*rougis*

Il m'aime plus que la glace?!Quand on sait à quelle point il aime ça, ça peut choquer

Yu:Sa va Kéké?T'es tout rouge, t'es malade?

Kenta:N-Non non sa va

Yu:T'es sur?Je voudrais pas que tu tombe malade^^

Il mit sa main sur mon front,se qui me fit rougir encore plus . Il est si proche X(

Yu:Kéké...

Kenta:O-Oui?

Yu:Sa va ta pas de fièvre^^

Kenta:*BAM*-_-'

Je tomba à la renverse,il avait l'air de vouloir dire un truc plus important à l'instant non?Faut que j'arrête de me faire des films moi...-_-'Pourquoi reste t'il si proche?

Kenta:Euh...Yu?Tu peux me lâcher maintenant

Yu:Kéké je...

Kenta:T-Tu q-quoi?

Il m'embrassa,IL M'EMBRASSE?!C-C'est moi qu'il aime?!J'ais jamais était aussi heureux de ma vie!Yu m'aime aussi!Et il m'a même embrassé!Il se détacha de moi et rougis en balbutiant des mots que je ne comprenais qu'a moitié

Yu:Euh...J-Je suis désolé j-je n'aurais pas du,je-

Je le fit taire en l'embrassent,quand je me suis détaché de lui,il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi tout à l'heure

Yu:Kéké!^^

Kenta:Je t'aime aussi Yu^^

Deux lumière apparu devant nous,l'une atterris dans la main de Yu et l'autre atterris dans la mienne,quand la lumière diminua,de petite silhouette familière la lumière disparu,on n'en croyais pas nos yeux c'était!

Yu:Libra!

Kenta:Sagitario!

Ensuite,tout devînt noir...

* * *

 **Moi:Voilà Review please!^^**

 **Yu:Tu veux dire que tout se qu'on a traversé n'a servi à rien!On aurais pu mourir!**

 **Moi:Mais non!J'allais pas vous laisser mourir toi et ton chérie^^**

 **Kenta:Mais au faite...Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer à la fin?**

 **Moi:Vous le découvrirais en même temps que les autres^^Quand tout le monde aura récupéré sa toupis**

 **Yu:Et le prochain chapitre sera sur qui?**

 **Moi:Masamune et King^^**

 **Masamune et King:Noooonnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **Moi:Bonne chance dans le désert^^**


	5. Avec Masamune et King

**Moi : Coucou !**

 **King : Il est hors de question que j'aille dans le désert !**

 **Moi : Pourquoi ? o_o**

 **King : Je veux pas mourir !**

 **Moi : -_-' Mais non t'inquiète, je vais pas te laisser mourir, et puis... Tu seras seul avec Masamune. ^^**

 **King : *rougis***

 **Masamune : Vous parlez de quoi ?**

 **King : *rougis* Rien !**

 **Moi : Masamune à toi l'honneur. ^^**

 **Masamune : Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade Metal Fight.**

 **Moi : Merci ! Et maintenant, c'est parti ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Pdv King_

Mizukie claqua des doigts et Masamune et moi atterrissons au beau milieu du désert... Elle était sérieuse ?! À côté de nous, des sacs de voyage avec sacs de couchages et autres bidules qui nous serons peut-être utiles. Dans nos sacs, il y avait une note.

 _Pour King_

 _Comme Masamune est idiot, c'est à toi que je dis la petite info suivante : Vos gourde d'eau son des gourdes magique. L'eau est inépuisable, donc aucune chance de mourir de déshydratation. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour trouver vos toupies dans le désert._

 _Bonne chance ! ^^_

 _Mizukie_

Cette esprit cherche à nous tuer de la manière la plus lente possible. C'est pas un esprit qui veille sur le monde ça... C'est un Démon ! Si seulement je pouvais la tuer... Tiens ? Le note de Masamune.

 _Pour Masamune_

 _Désolé Masamune, mais pas de hamburger temps que tu n'auras pas trouvé ta toupie, à toi et à King._

 _Bonne chance ! ^^_

 _Mizukie_

Masamune : Elle est si cruelle... TT_TT

Au moins maintenant j'en suis sur, c'est le diable incarné... En tout cas, ça doit l'être du point de vu de Masamune. Nous prenons nos affaire et nous nous sommes mit en route, au bout de quelque minute, Masamune commence déjà à se plaindre

Masamune : Si chauuuuddddd...-_-'

King : On en a pour un moment tu sais, alors ne te plaint pas toute les deux minute, sinon sa va être long

Masamune : Mais il fait si chaud...

King : Tiens.

Je lui tandis une de nos deux gourdes, il bu, et il bu, encore et encore, BON JE SAIS QUE LA RÉSERVE D'EAU EST INÉPUISABLE MAIS LA IL NE S'ARRÊTE MÊME PAS POUR RESPIRER ! Ah bas quand même il s'arrête... Et il reboit ! Masamune...-_-' Comment j'ais pu tomber amoureux de lui...

Masamune : Ah ! ^^ Sa va mieux on y retourne !

Après cette courte pause, nous nous sommes remit en route quand soudain...

Masamune : J'ais chaud...

King : Encore ?!

Masamune : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que...HAMBURGER !

Il se mit à courir vers je ne sais quoi en criant : "HAMBURGER !" Je crois qu'il a vu un mirage... Surement un Hamburger géant... C'est vrai que ça fait presque 24 heure qu'il n'en na pas mangé de hamburger... Mais la si il continu il va manger du sable en croyant que c'est un vrai Hamburegr... Il vaut mieux que j'aille l'aider, je pris la gourde et renversa de l'eau sur sa tête, il s'arrêta.

Masamune : Non ! Le Hamburger à disparue ! TT_TT

King : C'était un mirage Masamune...-_-'

Soudain, le sol s'affaissa sous nos pied, au début j'ais cru que c'était des sables mouvants mais un trou apparue sous nos pied et nous tombâmes tout les deux. Je toucha le sol en premier, Masamune tomba sur moi, nos visage était à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, j'ais une envie folle de l'embrasser, et c'est pas juste une envie, je viens de me rendre compte que je suis en train de l'embrasser ! Non non non ! Je me retira le plus rapidement possible.

King : *rougis* J-Je suis désolé je-

Masamune : *rougis* Non non c'est moi qui te suis tombé dessus, c'était juste un accident, alors oublions ça ok ?^^

King : Oui oui

Il a cru que c'était du à la chute ? Au moins il ne se doute pas que je l'aime... Mais ça me fait de la peine... Ça veut dire qu'il ne m'aime pas ? De toute façons, il est trop idiot pour m'aimer sans que je le remarque... Je me demande de qui il est amoureux... Nous nous relevons et nous nous rendons compte que nous venons de tomber dans des ruines. Encore un coup de cet esprit je paris ! Elle m'énerve !

Masamune : Des ruines ?! Je suis sur que Striker est ici ! J'arrive Striker !

Il se mit à courir un peu partout dans les ruines, après tout, il a peut-être raison, Variares aussi est peut-être ici, après tout on a pas grand chose à perdre ! Je suivis Masamune qui continuait de courir dans tout les sens. Nous finissons par tomber face à face avec un grand passage avec plusieurs dalles et des trous dans les murs. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Masamune : Bah tu viens King ? Il suffit juste de traverser.

King : Non ! Il y a des pièges !

Masamune : Arrête King, c'est pas parce qu'on est dans des ruine qu'il y a forcément des-

Il marcha sur une dalle qui s'enfonça dans le sol, des flèche sortirent des trous dans les murs et passa juste devant le visage de Masamune qui devînt aussi pâles que mes cheveux lors d'un duel. D'autres flèches entourèrent Masamune mais aucune ne le toucha.

King : Euh...Masamune ?

Masamune : Ahhhhhhhh ! Il y a vraiment des pièges !

King : -_-' Bon continuons, et surtout ne marche sur aucune dalle compris ?

Masamune : Ok !

Nous continuons notre chemin en évitant les nombreux pièges que Masamune avait déclenché. Au bout d'un moment ,nous atterrissons au fond des ruine. Il n'y a rien ici ! Elle c'est foutu de nous !

Masamune : Mais y a rien ici ! Où est Striker ?!

King : Cet esprit c'est foutu de nous !

Masamune : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?!

King : Si je le savait sa ferait déjà longtemps que j'aurais récupéré Variares !

Masamune : On va rester toute notre vie dans se désert !

King : Masamune...

Masamune : Je mangerais plus jamais de Hamburger ! TT_TT

King : Oh...-_-'

On resta planté la pendant quelque minutes, on ne savait plus quoi faire, mais où les a t'elle mis?!

Masamune : Euh...King ?

King : Ouais ?

Masamune : A propos de tout à l'heure...

King : Oh...

Masamune : Je sais que j'ais dit d'oublier ça mais... J'y arrive pas, j'arrête pas d'y penser et...

King : Et ?

Masamune : *rougis* Tu sais, quand Mizukie a lu mon livre ?

King : Va droit au but.

Masamune : Elle a dit aux autres que j'aimais quelqu'un et en faite...

King : ?

Masamune : *rougis* C'est toi que j'aime...

J'ais bien entendu se que j'ais entendu ? C-C'est moi qu'il aime ? Je ne perdit pas un instant et l'embrassa. Il est mignon quand il est choqué. Je me détacha légèrement de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

King : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Deux petite lumière apparue devant nous, une des deux lumière se posa dans ma main et l'autre se posa dans la main de Masamune, quand la lumière s'éteint, des toupies assez familière apparaissent.

King : Variares !

Masamune : Striker !

Puis, tout devînt noir...

* * *

 **Moi : Voilà!Désolé du retard mais j'ais galéré à écrire se chapitre, j'avais pas d'idée donc il est assez court désolé.**

 **Masamune : J'ais failli me faire tuer !**

 **Moi : Review please !^^**

 **Masamune : Hé tu m'écoute !**

 **King : Moi je t'écoute.**

 **Moi : Vous êtes mignon tout les deux. ^^**

 **Masamune : Je suis pas mignon !**

 **King : Pour moi t'es le plus mignon.**

 **Moi : Hé ! L'embrassade c'est plus tard ok ?**

 **Yu : Hé le prochain chapitre sera sur qui ?**

 **Moi : Qu'es-ce que tu fais la toi ?**

 **Yu : Je suis ton assistant !^^**

 **Moi : *soupir* Il sera sur Tsubasa et Hikaru.**

 **Yu : Cool ! Tsutsu !**

 **Moi : Bon ben, à la prochaine tout le monde !^^**


	6. Avec Hikaru et Tsubasa

**Moi : Je suis de retour !**

 **Yu : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !^^**

 **Moi : Très drôle Yu... -_-'**

 **Yu : C'est au tour de Tsutsu et Hika ?**

 **Moi : Oui Yu, c'est à leur tour...**

 **Tsubasa : Je crains le pire...**

 **Hikaru : Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire au fond d'un lac ?!**

 **Moi : Chercher vos toupis, et on ne discute pas ! Et faite le disclamer !**

 **Hikaru : Komachu ne nous possède pas.**

 **Moi : Et ben voilà ! Bonne chance !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Pdv Tsubasa_

Mizukie claqua des doigts et Hikaru et moi atterrissons au bord d'un lac avec des tenues de plongé et des bouteilles d'oxygènes.

Hikaru : Elle se fiche de nous ! Elle les a mis au fond d'un lac ! Comment on va faire ?! On va y passer des lustres !

Tsubasa : Calme toi Hikaru !

Hikaru : Oui mais c'est juste que... Regarde ! Se lac est gigantesque ! On va jamais y arriver !

Tsubasa : Mais si, on va y mettre du temps mais on va bien finir par les retrouver.

Hikaru : D'accord... Allons-y.

On mit les tenu et accrocha les bouteilles d'oxygène. On plongea directement à la recherche de nos toupis. Je crois qu'Hikaru avait raison, c'est impossible ! Il fait super sombre ! Et il y a des algues partout ! Comment on est censé retrouver nos toupis la dedans ! On est pas sorti... Au bout d'un moment, nous remontons à la surface pour parler un peu.

Hikaru : Tu vois ?! C'est impossible ! Cette Mizukie est folle !

Tsubasa : Là je suis bien d'accord, il fait trop sombre et il y a trop d'algue !

Hikaru : On est fichu !

Tsubasa : Continuons les recherches, de toute façons on a pas le choix...

On continua à chercher nos toupis pendant au moins 1 heure, c'est bizarre... Depuis qu'on est ici je n'ais pas vu un seul poisson... J'ais comme un mauvais pressentiment...

Hikaru : Ahhhhhh !

Je vis Hikaru en train de se débattre à la surface de l'eau, puis se faire ramené dans l'eau, sans réfléchir, je replongea et alla vers l'endroit où j'avais vu Hikaru plonger, d'un seul coup, un monstre gigantesque sauta hors de l'eau avec Hikaru enroulé dans sa queue. On aurait dit un poisson géant, comme une baleine mais avec une longue queue... Un poisson croisé avec un dragon ? Un poisson mutant ? Un dragon bizarre ? Pas le temps de réfléchir, il faut que je sauve Hikaru ! Je me jeta sur le monstre et rampa jusqu'à sa queue. Quand j'ai atteint ma destination, Hikaru se débattait et tentait de griffer le monstre pour le faire lâcher mais rien a faire, il ne desserrait pas sa prise sur elle. Je senti quelque chose dans la poche de ma combinaison. Je regarda et je vis que c'était un couteau suisse. Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Je plantai le couteau dans la queue du monstre poisson qui lâcha Hikaru. Je la rattrapa et la ramena sur la berge.

Tsubasa : Sa va ?

Hikaru : Oui oui sa va... Merci Tsubasa.

Tsubasa : De rien, mais...

Hikaru : Mais quoi ?

Tsubasa : Elle est folle celle là ! Elle a foutu nos toupies dans le lac d'un monstre ! Elle veut notre mort ou quoi ?!

Hikaru : Tsubasa.

Tsubasa : Une fois revenu je la tue !

Hikaru : Tsubasa !

Tsubasa : Hein ? Quoi ?

Hikaru : C'est à toi de te calmer là...

Tsubasa : Ah oui, désolé...

Hikaru : C'est pas grave, moi aussi je suis en colère contre cet esprit, mais même si tu le voulais tu ne peux pas la tuer.

Tsubasa : Ouais c'est vrai...

Hikaru : Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?! On peut pas continuer les recherches avec se monstre dans le lac !

Tsubasa : C'est vrai que ça risque d'être compliqué...

Hikaru : Compliqué ?! Si on y retourne on va mourir !

Elle a pas tord... Mais comment on va faire pour retrouver nos toupies ?! Si elle y retourne, elle va se faire bouffer ! Je veux pas que quelque chose de mal lui arrive... C'est la personne que j'aime, si il lui arrivait quelque chose je m'en remettrais pas. La nuit commence à tomber, nous installons un campement sur la berge. Le lendemain, je me réveille sans Hikaru, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?! Sa combinaison n'est plus la ! J'enfilai la mienne et plongea dans l'eau. Je vis une vision qui m'a horrifié. Hikaru était piégé dans des algues ! Elle ne bougeait presque plus et sa bouteille d'oxygène était détaché. Elle va se noyer ! Je me précipitai vers les algues et les coupai avec le couteau suisse de la dernière fois. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il faut faire vite ! Je remonta à la surface et ramenai Hikaru sur la berge.

Tsubasa : Non c'est pas possible non ! Hikaru ! Répond moi Hikaru !

Je crois que j'ais pas le choix, je dois la réanimer. Je pris de l'air et embrassa Hikaru, si elle se réveille elle va me tuer, je recommença jusqu'à se que...

Hikaru : *tousse**tousse**tousse*

Tsubasa : Hikaru ! Sa va ?!

Hikaru : Oui sa va sa va...

Elle crachait de l'eau, après tout, elle a failli se noyer. Deux fois.

Hikaru : Merci de m'avoir sauvé,encore une fois...

Tsubasa : Sa va aller c'est bon.

Hikaru : Je voulais juste récupérer Aquario...

Tsubasa : Moi aussi je veux récupérer Eagle mais il faut qu'on soit deux pour ça ok ?

Hikaru : T'as raison, je suis désolé !

Tsubasa : Pas la peine de pleurer Hikaru.

Hikaru : J'ais failli me faire tuer à deux reprise en un peu plus de 24 heures !

Tsubasa : Hikaru... Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait... Ça me fait de la peine de te voir pleurer.

Sans même réfléchir, j'embrassa Hikaru, moi en amour je ne me pose pas trop de question. Elle ne me repousse pas, c'est bon signe...

Hikaru : *rougis* Tsubasa... Je...

Tsubasa : Je t'aime Hikaru.

Hikaru:*rougis* Moi aussi...

Deux lumière blanche apparu devant nous. L'une se posa dans ma main et l'autre dans celle d'Hikaru, au bout de quelque seconde nous nous rendons compte de se que c'est.

Hikaru : Aquario !

Tsubasa : Eagle !

Ensuite, tout devînt noir...

* * *

 **Moi : Voilà Review please !**

 **Yu : C'est sur qui après ?!**

 **Moi : T'es toujours la toi ?-_-'**

 **Yu : Je suis ton nouvel assistant alors maintenant je serais toujours la !^^**

 **Moi : Génial... Le suivant sera sur Gingka et Madoka. Au faite, petit message pour les lecteur : Je ne serais pas la pendant quelque jour à partir de demain car je pars en vacances et malheureusement il n'y a pas internet donc je ne serais pas la et je ne pourrais rien poster, après tout c'est les vacances !^^**

 **Yu : Ouinnnnn... Komachu nous abandonne...TT_TT**

 **Moi : Non je ne vous abandonne pas, je serais juste absente quelque jour c'est tout.**

 **Ryuga : Ça nous fera des vacances...**

 **Moi : Toi ton tour viendra bientôt alors je te conseil de la fermer !**

 **Ryuga : Grr !**

 **Kyoya : Tout sauf lui !**

 **Moi : Bonne vacances tout le monde !^^**


	7. Avec Gingka et Madoka

**Moi : Je suis de retour !^^**

 **Yu : Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! T'es enfin rentrée !**

 **Moi : Oui bon... C'est pas ma faute ok ?!**

 **Yu : Calmes toi ! *chuchote* Il vaut mieux pas la voir quand elle est énervée...**

 **Moi : Qu'es-ce que t'as dit ?!**

 **Yu : Rien !**

 **Moi : Bon... Fait le disclamer et tait toi...-_-'**

 **Yu : Komachu ne possède pas Beyblade Metal Fight !^^**

 **Moi : Pas trop tôt ! Et maintenant c'est parti!Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 _Pdv Madoka_

Mizukie claqua des doigts et Gingka atterrissons au beau milieu d'un labyrinthe. Comment vas t'on faire pour récupérer nos affaire ?! Je ne reverrais jamais mon ordinateur portable... TT_TT Et je crois que Gingka pense pareil pour Pégasus... -_-'

Gingka : Je ne reverrais jamais Pégasus...TT_TT

Madoka : Gingka !

Gingka : Q-Quoi ?

Madoka : On a pas le choix, soit on reste ici à pleurnicher soit on va chercher nos affaires !

Gingka : Bon d'accord... Allons chercher nos affaires.

Madoka : Bien ! Allons-y.

Pourquoi es-ce que je suis toujours comme sa... TT_TT C'est pas comme ça qu'il va m'aimer... Une fois à l'intérieur nous prenons des chemin au hasard. Tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, tantôt tout droit... Génial ! Un cul de sac ! Manquait plus que ça ! Bon, qu'allons nous faire ? Où est passé Gingka ?!

Madoka : Gingka !

Oh non non non ! Ça ne pourrait pas être pire... Je vis Gingka au loin.

Madoka : Ah Gingka ! Tu es là ! J'ais cru que je t'avais perdu !

Quand je me rapprocha, je vis Gingka entrain d'embrasser une autre fille ! C'est pas possible, non...Gingka ne peut pas me faire ça !

Gingka : Madoka !

Je me retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Gingka. Mais comment ? Je regarda là ou j'ais vu Gingka embrasser la fille, ils avaient disparu. C'était une illusion ?! Encore un coup de cette esprit !

Gingka : Sa va Madoka ?

Madoka : O-Oui oui sa va...

Gingka : Si tu le dis.

On continua notre chemin dans le labyrinthe quand Gingka me pris la main... Il me prend la main ?! Je crois que je suis aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse !

Gingka : S-Si on veut pas finir séparé comme tout à l'heure il vaut mieux se tenir la main !

Au bout d'un petit moment, on senti des vibration au sol, comme si il y avait un tremblement de terre.

Madoka : Q-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?!

Gingka : Un tremblement de terre ?!

Soudain, un des murs devant nous explosa et un minotaure apparu devant nous, UN MINOTAURE ?! Cet esprit est cinglé ! On se mit à courir, Gingka me traînait par la main, le minotaure nous suivait à la trace, cet esprit nous a envoyé dans une mission suicide ! Gingka m'emmena dans un espace entre deux mur pour nous cacher, on vit le minotaure passer devant nous sans nous voir, on pouvait enfin souffler ! Gingka était collé à moi et me tenait les mains, quand je réalisa notre position, je me mis à rougir encore plus fort que tout à l'heure et lui aussi. Nous avons essayé de sortir, nos nez se sont retrouvé collé, on se regarda dans les yeux pendant un certain temps, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour lui avouer mes sentiments... Je ferma les yeux et me lança.

Madoka : Gingka, je-je crois que je-

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il M'EMBRASSE ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !^^

Gingka : Madoka je-

Un grand rugissement l'interrompu. L'un des deux murs à côté de nous éclata, le minotaure nous a retrouvé!

Gingka : Cours !

Il me repris la main et nous nous sommes remis à courir pour sauver notre peau, se minotaure ne nous lâcheras jamais ! Après un moment de courses poursuite, nous finissons faces à un cul de sac. C'est la fin, j'entendis le minotaure arriver.

Gingka : Je t'aime Madoka !

Madoka : Moi aussi Gingka !

Le minotaure arriva devant nous seulement pour s'évaporer dans les airs. C'était une illusion ?! Quand je retrouverais cet esprit je jure que je la-

Gingka : Madoka regarde !

Deux lumière blanche apparu devant nous, la plus grande vînt se poser dans mes main et la plus petite dans la main de Gingka.

Gingka : Pégasus !

Madoka : Mon ordinateur !^^

Puis, tout devînt noir...

* * *

 **Moi : Voila Review please !**

 **Yu : Tu te fiche de nous ?! T'as vu le temps que t'as mis pour le sortir ?!**

 **Moi : J'avais pas d'idée ! Alors soit déjà content que j'ais réussi à le sortir se chapitre ok ?!**

 **Yu : Ahhhhhhh ! *s'enfuit en courent***

 **Moi : -_-'**

 **Madoka : Bon, il ne reste plus que Kyoya et Ryuga.**

 **Moi : Je sens l'inspiration qui reviens... *v***

 **Ryuga : Je crains le pire...**


	8. Avec Kyoya et Ryuga

**Moi : Coucou !^^**

 **Yu : Tu peux m'expliquer ?!**

 **Moi : T'expliquer quoi ?**

 **Yu : Pourquoi le chapitre précédent était si court ?!**

 **Moi : Je te l'ais déjà dis ! J'ais pas d'idée !**

 **Yu : Et bah t'as intérêt à les faire plus long !**

 **Moi : Ou sinon quoi ?! Tu peux rien me faire tandis que moi je peux même te déguiser en fille si je veux !**

 **Yu : Non !**

 **Moi : *soupir* Fait le disclamer et ferme la... -_-'**

 **Yu : Komachu ne possède pas beyblade metal fight ! Mais elle est trop méchante !**

 **Moi : La ferme !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Pdv Ryuga_

Mizukie claqua des doigt et Kyoya et moi nous retrouvons à l'intérieur d'un volcan, ça va être du gâteau mais franchement, elle a pas trouvé mieux que de m'envoyer dans un volcan ? J'en ai traverser des centaines des comme ça après ça sera peut-être plus compliqué vu que Kyoya est avec moi. C'est pas qu'il va me ralentir, encore ça je m'en fiche mais il va me déconcentrer à coup sur.

Kyoya : Je vais la tuer !

Ryuga : Crois moi j'ais déjà essayé...

Kyoya : Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?!

Ryuga : Allons chercher Leonne et L-Drago.

Kyoya : De toute façons on est bien obligé si on veut sortir d'ici.

À côté de nous, se trouvaient des sacs avec de la nourritures et des sacs de couchages, nous les prenons et avançons dans le volcan. Au bout d'un moment, nous tombons nez à nez avec un lac de lave, avec comme seul moyen de traverser, des pierre dépassent de la lave, maintenant j'en suis sur, cette fille est folle.

Kyoya : Elle veut notre mort ou quoi ?!

Ryuga : Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure on a pas vraiment le choix si on veut retrouver nos toupies, alors avance.

Je sauta de pierre en pierre, Kyoya m'imita mais il glissa sur une des pierre. Il va tomber dans la lave ! Je sauta et le rattrapa avant qu'il touche la lave.

Kyoya : Hé ! Lâche moi !

Ryuga : Tu pourrais dire merci quand même ! Ta failli mourir !

Il ne changera jamais... Je le ramena sur l'autre rive.

Kyoya : *rougis* Tu peux me reposer maintenant ?!

Je le reposai par terre, je rêve ou il a rougis ? J'ais du rêver, faut que j'arrête de me faire des films, en plus même si je n'ais pas rêvé sa doit être la chaleur, il n'y a aucune chance que Kyoya m'aime. Nous continuons notre marche en évitent de nous faire tuer à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à se que la fatigue nous gagne. Mes blessures m'ont plus affaibli que je ne le croyais, nous décidons donc de faire une pause et de dormir un peu. Nous déposons nos sacs de couchages par terre et nous allongeons dessus. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, Kyoya est si proche ! Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je me retrouve avec lui ! Bon j'avoue que j'avais très envie d'être avec lui mais pas dans ses conditions !

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, rah ! Pourquoi faut il que je me sois retrouvé avec lui ?! Il est si proche ! J'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'agir de façons méchante avec lui, si je ne change pas mon attitude il ne m'aimera jamais ! Mais Mizukie a dis qu'il aimait quelqu'un, donc j'ais loupé ma chance... De toute façons comment aurait il pu m'aimer ? Je me demande qui a réussi à gagner son cœur...

 _Pdv Ryuga_

Après un certain temps, je fini par m'endormir. À mon réveil, je trouva Kyoya,entrain de dormir juste à côté de moi, il a du bouger pendant son sommeil, il est encore plus proche que tout à l'heure ! Je préfère me lever et le réveiller plutôt que de rester la à le regarder.

Ryuga : Debout ! On doit reprendre la route !

Kyoya : C'est bon je me lève !

Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires, pourquoi faut il que je sois si méchant avec lui, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à avoir un comportement "normal" avec lui. On reprit notre route, au bout de quelque minute, une secousse retenti, ne me dite pas que le volcan est en activité ?! Une deuxième secousse retenti puis le sol commença à se fissurer jusqu'à se qu'une énorme entaille dans le sol me sépare de Kyoya, le sol s'affaissa sous moi, je m'agrippa au rebord de la fissure jusqu'à se qu'il n'y qu'un ravin avec de la lave en dessous de moi, Kyoya m'attrapa une de mes main et essaya de me remonter.

Ryuga : Ne reste pas là ! Barre toi !

Kyoya : Je ne vais pas te laisser !

Ryuga : Je t'ais dit de me laisser ! J'étais déjà censé être mort !

Kyoya : Je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois !

Quoi ? Me perdre une deuxième fois ? Qu'es-ce qu'il veut dire par la ? Il réussi finalement à me remonter.

Ryuga : Qu'es-ce que tu as voulu dire par "me perdre une deuxième fois" ?

Kyoya : *rougis*

Il rougis encore ? Surement la chaleur, mais pourquoi m'a t'il aidé si il ne m'aime pas ?

Kyoya : *rougis* Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, pas encore une fois ! Tu n'imagine pas à quelle point... À quelle point tu m'as manqué...

Je lui ais manqué ? Alors quand il rougissait se n'étais pas la chaleur ? Il m'aime vraiment ?! Je ne perdis pas un seul instant et je l'embrassa, quand je me détacha, il était choqué, il est mignon quand il est choqué.

Ryuga : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je t'aime.

Kyoya : Je t'aime aussi.

Deux lumière blanche apparue, l'une se posa dans ma main et l'autre dans la main de Kyoya, quand les lumière disparurent, on se rendit compte de se que c'étais.

Ryuga : L-Drago !

Kyoya : Leonne !

Puis, tout devînt noir...

* * *

 **Moi : Voilà Review please !^^**

 **Kyoya : T'en as mis du temps pour le sortir celui là !**

 **Moi : J'ais reprit les cours ok ?! Alors j'ais moins de temps libre que pendant les vacances !**

 **Kyoya : Donc si je comprend bien le prochain mettra longtemps à venir, en plus sa sera le dernier chapitre**

 **Moi : Oui, mais je ferais une suite de cette fic !^^**

 **Kyoya : Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn !**

 **Moi : À la prochaine tout le monde !^^**


	9. Fin,ou pas!

**Moi : Et voilà ! Il fallait bien qu'on arrive ici un jour, le dernier chapitre...**

 **Yu : Bien fait ! Comme ça je pourrais rester seul avec Kéké ! ^^**

 **Moi : Oui mais crois tu sincèrement que je ne vais pas faire de suite ?^^**

 **Yu : Noooonnnnnn !**

 **Moi : D'ailleur petit mot à Mayshea (oui encore^^) : Juste pour te dire que l'idée que tu as eu pour la possible suite je l'avais déjà eu avant que tu l'ais propose et ce sera effectivement l'histoire de la suite ! ^^**

 **Yu : Et c'est quoi ton idée ?**

 **Moi : Surprise ! ^^ Maintenant pour le dernier chapitre je veux que se soit Ryuga-sama qui face le disclamer !^^**

 **Ryuga : J'espère que cette suite est bien, Komachu ne possède pas beyblade Metal Fight.**

 **Moi : Voilà ! Bonne lecture tout le monde ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Pdv Mizukie_

Un peu plus de 24 heures après les avoir envoyés dans leurs habitats respectifs, ils revenaient déjà les uns après les autres. C'était plus rapide que je le croyais !^^ Le dernier couple à arriver était Ryuga et Kyoya, je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais un peu, c'est bien pour ça que je leur ai fait subir tout ça au volcan, oui toutes les choses qu'ils ont endurées c'était moi. ^^ Maintenant il faut faire le compte rendu de leurs aventures et de la façon dont ils ont fini ensemble. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir quand ils sauront que c'est moi qui leur ai causé tous leurs ennuis. Heureusement qu'ils ne peuvent pas me tuer, sinon je crois que Ryuga l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Une fois tous les couples dans mon salon en train de se raconter leurs aventures, j'entrai dans le salon pour discuter un peu avec eux.

Mizukie : Coucou tout le monde ! ^^

Ryuga : Toi !

Mizukie : Quoi ?

Hikaru : Vous êtes folle ! J'ai failli me noyer à plusieurs reprises à cause d'un monstre et d'algues gigantesques !

Kenta : Et nous on est tombés nez à nez avec un tigre !

Madoka : Et nous on a dû fuir un minotaure !

Masamune : On est tombé dans un trou !

Tous : -_-'

Mizukie : Ouais enfin ça c'est pas bien grave.

Kyoya : Pas bien grave ?! Vous nous avez envoyés dans un volcan en activité !

Mizukie : En fait, toutes les petites épreuves auxquelles vous avez eu affaire, c'est moi qui les ai provoquées ! ^^

Tous : QUOI ?!

Madoka : Vous avez essayé de nous tuer !

Mizukie : Mais non, seulement de vous faire vous rapprocher pour que vous réalisiez enfin les sentiments que vous avez les uns envers les autres ! ^^

King : C'est pas un peu excessif ?

Mizukie : Oh rien qu'un peu... ^^ Bref, faisons le compte-rendu de vos aventures, Yu, Kenta ?^^

Kenta : *rougis* Bah...En fait...

Yu : On s'est fait attaqué par un tigre mais Kéké l'a fait fuir ! Après on a traversé un ravin sur un tronc d'arbre, et puis on s'est arrêté dans une grotte et quand on s'est embrassé nos toupies sont apparues !

Mizukie : Et de 1 ! ^^ Plus que 4, au suivant, King, Masamune ? ^^

Masamune : D'abord j'ai vu un hamburger géant et puis après on est tombé dans un trou qui nous a mené dans des ruines.

Mizukie : Et ? ^^

King : Et on s'est mis ensemble et Striker et Variares sont apparues contentes ?!

Mizukie : Très ! ^^ Hikaru, Tsubasa ? ^^

Hikaru : On a cherché nos toupies partout dans le lac, je me suis fait attaquer par un monstre aquatique et j'ai failli me noyer emprisonnée dans des algues !

Mizukie : Et à part ça ?

Tsubasa : Après que je l'ai sauvé 2 fois de suite on s'est mis ensemble et nos toupies sont apparues.

Mizukie : C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre pour vous, Gingka et Madoka ? ^^

Madoka : On s'est fait poursuivre par un minotaure qui voulait notre peau !

Mizukie : Matérialisé par mes soins. ^^ Et sinon ?

Gingka : On s'est mis ensemble quand on s'est dit que c'était la fin et nos affaires sont apparues, le minotaure à disparu et on s'est retrouvé ici.

Mizukie: Parfait !^^ Venons-en au plus intéressant... ^^

Tous les regards se jetèrent sur Kyoya et Ryuga, ils rougissaient, comme c'est mignon ! ^^ Les autres avaient des yeux ronds en comprenant ce qui a dû se passer.

Gingka : Vous êtes ensemble ?!

Ryuga et Kyoya : Oui et alors ?!

Mizukie : En tout cas ils forment un duo de choc ! ^^ Comment avez-vous fini ensemble ?

Ryuga : Et si on ne le dit pas hein ?!

Mizukie : Je reprends vos toupies pourquoi ? ^^

Ryuga : Il a failli tombé dans la lave, je l'ai rattrapé, après il y a eu le tremblement de terre et le ravin de lave, j'ai failli tomber et Kyoya m'a ramené et on a fini ensemble, c'est bon t'es contente maintenant ?!

Mizukie : Oui ! Mon plan à finalement fonctionné ! Maintenant je vous dis à bientôt, et profitez bien de votre temps ensemble ! ^^

Je claquai des doigts et les fis disparaître. Je les ai ramenés à Metal Bey City, maintenant ils vont pouvoir être heureux ensemble au lieu de se tourner autour pendant le reste de leur vie, ils devraient plutôt me dire merci ! Je décidai d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon ami Dynamis, lui aussi était au courant de mon plan et me soutenait, maintenant il faut que j'aille le voir pour lui annoncer les résultats de mon plan ! ^^ Je claquai des doigts et me retrouvai dans sa maison, je passai à travers les murs jusqu'à trouver Dynamis de dos en train de faire une sorte d'expérience scientifique, j'ai peut-être une idée... Je me postai derrière lui et mis mes mains sur ses épaules en criant.

Mizukie : Bouh !

Il sursauta et fis tomber quelque chose dans son expérience, je crois que j'ai fait une gourde, trois lumières s'échappèrent de la potion et partirent. Dynamis se retourna vers moi.

Mizukie : J'ai réussi... ^^'

Dynamis : On est mal !

Mizukie : Pourquoi ?

Dynamis : À cause de toi nous avons crée une potion qui change le sexe d'une personne !

Mizukie : Oh... Et donc...

Dynamis : Trois personnes vont changer de sexe quelque part dans le monde.

Mizukie : Et les effets arrivent ?

Dynamiss : Dans 3 jours, 3 personnes vont changer de sexe, en attendant, nous ne pouvons rien faire...

Mizukie : Plus qu'a attendre...

Et voilà ! Une nouvelle mission pour l'esprit protecteur ! Je peux jamais souffler deux minutes dans ce monde !

* * *

3 jours plus tard...

3 jours se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai crée cette potion par accident, Dynamis est en train de calculer les coordonnées de l'endroit où sont tombées les lumières, quelques minutes plus tard il se retourna vers moi l'air inquiet.

Dynamis : Les 3 lumières sont tombées au même endroit.

Mizukie : Et quel est cet endroit ?

Dynamis : Metal Bey City !

On est mal ! O_O

* * *

 **Ryuga : C'était ça ton plan ?!**

 **Moi : Ne t'en fais pas va, ce n'est pas toi qui va changer de sexe ! ^^**

 **Yu : Alors ça sera qui ?**

 **Moi : Bah...**

 **Yu : Non !**

 **Moi : La suite dans "Le retour de l'esprit farceur" ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : C'est quoi ce titre pourri ?!**

 **Moi : Tu ne devrais pas me mettre en colère vu ce que je te réserve dans la suite. ^^**

 **Kyoya : Quoi ?! Je vais te tuer !**

 **Moi : Review please ! ^^**


End file.
